The Final Frontier
by Niila
Summary: " Pose-moi ce marqueur tout de suite, Castle! " - SPOILER 5x06. - Caskett. -


Bonsoir, voilà le mini rendez-vous du mardi écrit depuis samedi soir, grâce aux sneak peeks. ! :-)

_(Et encore un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur ma précédente fiction !)_

* * *

**Titre**: The Final Frontier  
**Genre**: Romance.  
**Rating**: Rated K  
**Personnages**: Kate Beckett et Richard Castle.  
**Disclamer**: Monsieur -Dieu- Marlowe possède tout.  
**Spoiler**: Se situe après l'épisode** 6** de la cinquième saison.

* * *

_Loft de Richard Castle – 23H09._

Confortablement installée dans le lit de Castle, Beckett patientait qu'il la rejoigne enfin après cette longue journée pleine de rebondissements. Il était à la recherche de quelque chose, avait-il dit quand elle lui avait demandé si il était prêt pour aller dormir. Quelques instants plus tard, il grimpa dans le lit à la rencontre de sa compagne.

« Alors? » il la questionna tandis qu'il jouait avec un marqueur indélébile entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Tu m'as demandé de signer ta poitrine, séance plus que privée. Profite-en, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as droit à ça... alors... à gauche ou à droite? » fit-il en tirant sur le col de la chemise de nuit de Beckett pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son décolleté.

« Pas touche! » elle le tapa gentiment sur sa main.

« Oh allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... KBex... » ajouta-t-il avec son haussement de sourcil typique.

« Pose-moi ce marqueur tout de suite, Castle! »

« Allez... Un petit autographe... Je sais que tu as envie de ça depuis la première fois où tu as ouvert un de mes romans... »

« Mais?! Comment...? » elle décida alors de jouer la femme outrée.

« Je te connais Kate... et j'ai mes sources! » dit-il en l'interrompant.

« Castle, je te promets que tu vas le regretter si tu ne lâches pas ce marqueur tout de suite! »

Il devenait insistant, jouant et glissant sa main sur son abdomen. Elle savait très bien qu'il faisait ça pour l'ennuyer.

« J'attends donc de voir ça. » il la défia, il aimait ça, mais il ne savait pas contre qui il se battait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, en un éclair, l'écrivain se retrouva couché sur le dos avec une Beckett placée sur son torse à califourchon, ses genoux posés sur les bras de Castle, lui empêchant tous mouvements.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Castle! » dit-elle tout en décapuchonnant le marqueur.

« Qu'est ce que... » il tenta de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue, elle l'avait bien coincé. « Allez, arrête, je ne faisait que rigoler... » il commença à loucher en fixant la pointe du marqueur qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

« C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi connue comme toi, que tu n'aurais pas droit à ta petite dédicace personnelle... _Honey_... » elle lui déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres.

De sa plus belle plume, elle écrivit quatre lettres sur sa joue gauche et sur la droite, une rapide forme.

Elle se redressa pour contempler son chef-d'œuvre. « Tu sais que tu es à craquer comme ça? » Elle posa le marqueur sur ses lèvres afin de le regarder au mieux et d'apprécier ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un baiser sur le front, un sur le nez, un sur le menton, elle pouvait maintenant le libérer de son emprise et reprendre sa place initiale dans le lit.

De son côté, Rick tâta ses joues, se mit sur un coude pour faire face à Kate et ne put lâcher qu'un « Argh! » suivi d'un geste de la main comme s'il allait l'étrangler. Il sauta hors du lit et fila dans la salle de bain pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Un cœur et le prénom '_Kate_' ornaient désormais ses joues.

« KAAAAAAAAATE! » il était furieux. Il allait lui en falloir de l'huile de coude pour faire partir tout ça.

« Tu m'as cherchée, tu m'as trouvée! Je t'avais averti! » elle était morte de rire.

Il ne put laisser échapper un sourire lorsqu'il se regarda une fois de plus dans la glace.

Elle était prête pour les représailles et se cachait sur le lit derrière un coussin. Elle l'entendit arriver, il sauta sur elle. Son cou était devenu sa destination pour lui déposer des baisers et mordiller sa peau.

« Detective Beckett, vous allez me le payer! » il replongea dans son cou et la chatouilla.

Terrible vengeance, elle était chatouilleuse.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer encore plus dans des moments pareils...

**FIN.**

* * *

Review ? !


End file.
